


One Last Email

by Russianblu



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Epilogue, Fluff, Gen, Sappy Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russianblu/pseuds/Russianblu
Summary: The Flower Kid leaves one last email for all the habitations after the epilogue. After not speaking for so long, this is a pretty long message compared to the other emails.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	One Last Email

[ 1 ] free PetalMessage (tm) remaining

Hey everyone, it's been a while...

When I came to the habitat, I had no idea what to expect. In a way, I came in blind. I saw a poster, and I thought I'd give it a chance. I was holed up in my house for so long that I felt like there was nowhere to go, no one to talk to, and that I didn't have any way to be with others unless it was at my work or a passing hello with the other people living in my apartment. They stopped saying hello after a while. They were always sad and never smiled. I offered to help, but they pushed it away. I wanted to help them so bad that I ended up being helpless myself. All I had was my computer and my little plant, but it was dying too and... Well...

I went to the habitat. It was warm and beautiful. I had Nat to help me get me up on my feet on my first day (how was I asleep for that long?) and Habit... I've always wondered how you were able to speak through my head on the first and last day. Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. If it makes you feel any better about what happened, by the way, I didn't find you creepy for a very long time. I actually love puppets myself! :^) I also like the nose you put on your smiley faces! :-)

I had no idea I'd make such an impact on everyone here. It was the little things that cheered everyone up, and for some of you, you needed the big things. Some of the things I needed to do were very hard for me, like pushing those buttons. I pushed them for 3 days before realizing that you could cheat (sorry, Carla!). I had to think very abstractly to scrounge things together for gifts. And on that note- Parsley! Why didn't you want the pickle jar?! Just because it's not your dad's cooking doesn't mean it's not edible!

Anyways, I felt so happy helping others. I felt like I really could make people happy if I worked hard for it. I couldn't get that when I was outside of the habitat. :'^) Thank you again. I know to you all it seemed like I was the one helping you, but you helped me too. The little things that you all did help me learn more about myself. Hey, Trevor! Did you know that you helped me figure out that I have ADHD? Well, I don't know if you have it or not, but thinking about how excited you got and other quirks you had, I talked to my therapist about it and she helped diagnose me. I also started going to therapy too. I had a lot of issues that I had no idea I had. And Habit- wait, no- Boris, you also helped me realize that I needed help from others. Making others smile took up every bit of my brainpower that I forgot to make myself happy. And, well... I know you might not want to talk about what happened on the last day right here, but we can talk again at the flower shop. 

If no one minds, I would like to thank each one of you individually.

Nat.   
Thank you for helping me through the first day here. You were so kind to me, in your own little ways. Though you should remember, sometimes you might not always get your way. You’re smart though, so I’m sure you’ll do just fine no matter what. I know you don't want to be a conformist, but you also think about what your friends think about you too much. You don't need to change your last name to make them think you're cool. Your true friends will know how cool you are without that. And... I've been in the same shoes with your relationship with your dad. Don't push him away. He loves you. He wants only the best for you. 

Mirphy.  
Thank you for the camera! I love your enthusiasm for art and your drive to continue making it. Artist block is hard, and it's even worse when you feel like you're just staring at a blank wall. You can find inspiration anywhere you go, so go somewhere new! And remember to talk to people too. New experiences can lead to amazing outcomes. 

Dallas.

Thank you for making wonderful art for the other habiticians! I never got to tell you who got all the paintings you made. Putunia loved the superhero painting you made. Trevor loved the werewolf painting you made. And... I love the floral painting you made. It's still hanging on my wall. :^) You can do anything with your art. Also, you can use a scanner at your local library. Just remember to be quiet and ask the librarian at the counter how you can use it. Oh, you can also ask Mirphy to photograph your art! Just... remember not to be invasive. <:^)

Lulia.  
Thank you for being an amazing superstar. I watched your ads on tv, you were amazing! I remember you were so heartbroken when you first came here and I think you were one of the people who needed the habitat the most, even if you didn't have the highest opinions of the others who were staying there. Remember that your talents shine through in everything you do, enough so that sometimes... luck and fortune don't even matter.

Ronbo.  
Thank you for cheering up the other habiticians with me! I'm really happy you were able to make amends with Tiff. It's a really great feeling to be able to reconnect with your previous partner. I'm glad you were able to get some kind of closure while keeping doors open to friendship. Could I get a ballon sometime? I'd love to get a balloon animal of something cool like a snake. I'm tired of other clowns giving me flowers because I'm ~the flower kid~ haha!

Millie.  
Thank you for letting me in on the fun you have with golf, even if you were kinda grumpy about it! Remember that it's ok to say when you're scared of things. And never stop doing what you love. Maybe if your mom lets me, we could go mini-golfing together! I would like to do regular golfing, but my florist paycheck isn't big enough to be able to afford it.

Trencil.  
Thank you for helping me remember to relax. I was still really worried about making everyone happy when I got to meet you that I forgot that I needed to take it slow. Plant some flowers. Spend time in the shade. It's nice to be still and have some alone time. It's nice to not have to worry about other people's emotions sometimes. But remember, you need to take that to heart too. You're doing a great job at being a dad, and it's ok to slip up sometimes. Your daughter really does love you, even when she's too embarrassed to express it. Just spend time with her, get to know what she likes, and engage in that with her. Remember what she said at the habitat whenever you feel down in the dumps. And, uh. Sorry about the megaphone incident. If it's any consolation, the responses in these emails mean that not too many people actually heard what you said. Maybe the hallway to the boiler had a loud echo, so only Trevor heard it! By the way, if you don’t drink blood, what do you eat for food? Do you eat fruit, like fruit bats? Please email me about this, I want to know for science. Also because Trevor keeps asking me.

Trevor.  
Thank you for sharing your enthusiasm with me. Your excitement and interests deserve to be heard! And even if no one else believed that you were a werewolf, I legitimately thought you would turn into one when you first said you were going to. That's why I ran away! I got really lucky back there. Hey, going back to what I said to Trencil, please try not to invade other people's privacy! The boundaries of other people should be valued above learning and sharing secrets. So that means no biting people anymore. Remember, if you want to share any conspiracies with me, I'm all ears. I love hearing you ramble because I know how awkward it must be when people seem disinterested in what you're the most passionate about. Maybe I could tell you more about biology and the cellular structure of plants!! Oh, I'm getting off-topic again. Anyways, always remember that your interests and passions are worth hearing about and talking about, and never let your dad bring you down. You deserve better than that. Never stop howling! OwO

Wallus.  
Thank you for sharing positivity and speaking up, even when you're scared. You enured a lot of heartache. Everything you went through hurt you really badly, but you can always take steps towards healing. Therapy helps! I could recommend mine to you if you like. You know everyone in the habitat so well, and they deserve to know you too. Step out of your shell, and remember that anxieties are just anxieties. You could try connecting with Ronbo and Tiff, I'm sure they'd love to hear from you again. Also, did you know I used to work as a janitor too? It was only for half a year, but people don't appreciate janitors enough. Everybody thank Wallus when you get the chance. 

Gillis.  
Thank you for showing me that it's ok to be vulnerable. As a transmasculine person(me. that's me in the sentence), you're expected to act super masculine all the time. It gets hard keeping up that outward image, especially when you would rather be soft and kind. You're a big buff dude and even then you can still appreciate cute things! No one will think of you any differently if you decide to show a more sensitive side to yourself. It's okay, go for it! Be kind. The world needs more of that.

Putunia.  
Thank you for being such a great superhero! You soar through the sky and punch all the bad guys, defending justice for everyone! Flower Power will be by your side always!! And on a more serious note... If a person ever hurts your smile, you should tell someone you trust about it. No one deserves to have their smile hurt. If you need to talk to anyone here, we love you very much and would be more than happy to bring you somewhere safe.

Parsley.  
Thank you for showing me how much work can stress you out. And let me tell ya, it does! And family can be stressful too. Avoiding family can be the only way to stay safe sometimes, and I know how that feels. Remember to eat and feed your body, even when things get difficult.

Gerry.  
Thank you for the high tech treasure locator. I always keep it with me to find new and amazing things! Boris lent me your x-ray glasses and they’re…. High tech. Yeah. I know you miss Martha, but that's ok! You'll be able to find other Marthas and I know they'll like you too. Keep believing you'll find her out there in the world!

Jerafina.  
Thank you for teaching me that glasses are sexy! I always hear stuff about how glasses are too clunky and you look better without them, but we both know that's not true. Heck, if you wore contacts and lost them, they would still be missing somewhere at the habitat! Your flashy glasses can absolutely not be beat. And I'm so glad you were able to start teaching again. And to kids who were at the habitat too! I'm glad you're feeling better and that you've gotten back on your feet again. Remember, if you need anyone to talk to when you get sad, I'm here for you.

Tiff.  
Thank you for teaching me about freedom of expression and being so gentle and kind and! Augh!! I can't express how happy you make me. The amount of grace and humility you show to everyone around you is amazing. Even when I punched you (sorry) I knew that you weren't mad and that you just wanted everyone to get along. You were so nice to Boris, even without any artistic freedom. Your voice is beautiful and I love hearing your songs. They're unique and beautiful in every way. They never fail to make me happy. You never stopped believing in me, and I'm so happy for that.

Jimothan.  
Thank you for showing me how to beat my meat. I mean, cook with confidence and with any ingredient. Where did you learn to cook like that, anyway? Well, I'm really happy that you were able to reconnect with your son. It warms my heart, it really does. But some pointers about talking to him in the future: he doesn't want to talk about sports and girls all the time! Spice things up and talk about what HE wants to talk about. Cut him a break every once in a while. Not everyone has to have real manly jobs and interests like you. But either way, I trust that you can continue to make things work. 

Marv.  
Thank you for teaching me all about fish! They really are beautiful creatures and I'm very glad that I was able to help you catch one. I had no idea fish could even swim in puddles anyways! And you hiding in them, that's an amazing feat. The same offer I gave Trevor goes to you as well. If you ever want to infodump about fish, send an email! I'd love to hear from you.

Tim Tam.  
Thank you for encouraging me to go feral. Do you want me to teach you some bad words? I can teach you some bad words. I had a lot of fun during our staring contest and I'd love to burn more stuff with you. But remember that bad things can happen when you steal too much. Only do it to people who deserve it or people who have too much stuff anyway. The entire foods grocery store won't notice if they're missing avocado water. Let me know if you wanna throw rocks in the woods or slice up some old clothes, it'll be fun!

Questionette.  
Thank you for the vocals in the music you all sent! I had no idea that was you, your voice is beautiful. I'm glad you were able to get your hat back, it must have been hard talking to people and them not being able to understand you. You deserve to be heard. You deserve to be understood. I'll learn some french for you so we can talk on the phone, alright?

Borbra.  
Thank you for teaching me all about falconry and birds, and thank you for helping me face my fears. I've always wanted to hold a bird of prey, I've only held lovebirds and parakeets. I took care of a parrot for a while, but it scared me. Speaking of scary birds, I've never cut it so close to the curfew than when I caught Rice Pilaf for you. I thought I wouldn't make it! I'm glad Rice Pilaf grew so much. 10 feet? Wow! Is that height from the legs growing or did the body grow too? Email me when you can, and share bird pictures too!

Kamal.  
Thank you for helping me get through to Boris, and for opening up to me about your trauma. It's extremely hard to do that, and I know for a fact if I was in your shoes I would be avoiding eye contact and trembling really badly. I'm so glad you were able to patch things up with Boris too. Being able to do that after going through what you did, that's extremely strong of you. I never had that happen to me before, and I'm so glad you did it. What have you two been talking about by the way? When Boris came to the job interview, you two were really close and whispering a lot. Well, I won't pry anymore. Let's keep in touch! I can't wait to hear what you have planned for the future.

Boris.  
Thank you for everything. You mean so much to me, did you know that? You've gone through so much your entire life and all you ever wanted to do is make people happy. You remind me of myself if I took a different turn in life. My parents also really wanted me to become a doctor or a scientist because I held an interest in it. But I was too stressed by my high school to even consider a future for myself, and my sadness made it impossible to keep up with anything. I pushed people away, I lashed out, I didn't want any help because I didn't think I needed it. I wallowed in it. But at the end of the day, all I wanted to do was make people happy. So that's what I did. I finished school, I made my parents happy. I worked as a florist, I made others happy. But I was never happy. And I came to the habitat, and I met you. You made this habitat, although with questionable motives, for people like me. You led me through the habitat on my first day, you woke me up in the morning, and made wonderful videos with your adorable puppet. Yes, Nat and Kamal, you heard me right. If you're reading this, I think his puppet is cute. :^P 

I did notice that you left some of your writing around the habitat that other people picked up. Your Carlas were made of your journal entries too! Can I just say that it's really impressive that you made those all by yourself? You're very smart to do something like that. Anyways… I'm really sorry that I did this, but I read your diary pages. I won't go into detail here, but you never deserved any of that. You deserved love and support and healing and love. You still do. That's why I wanted to help you. Even when you pushed me away and threatened me in the PSAs, I still wanted to help you. And when the big event happened, I was terrified but I was determined to help you, even if it hurt me. In a way, I think that was my biggest flaw. I would light myself on fire to keep other people warm. I would work and work and work just to make people feel good that it took a toll on my own health too. I saw you hurting. I saw how self-destructive you were when you just wanted to make other people happy, and I wanted to make you happy, because to my knowledge you never got that yourself. 

I almost forgot your flower, but I'm glad I got it. It helped you remember why you were here in the first place. You deserve to smile. Everyone here does, but especially you, Boris. You taught me how to love myself and take care of myself because you don't have to make the world happy if it means pushing away loved ones and making yourself miserable. You mean so much to me Boris.

I got dentures, so you don't need to worry about what happened anymore. I still kind of feel weird about someone my age having them, but I'm getting used to the feeling. Don't blame yourself. Mental illness can warp your thinking and can change the way you see the world. I hope that I was able to change the way you see the world for the better. You did the same for me.

...

I think… I think that's everyone. Thank you all for everything. Kamal, thank you for setting up this email group. Can we make another one with a different chat client? I think we should spend some more time catching up. Also, I don't know if this type of emailing system has a word limit, but I just wanted to say one last time. Thank you. I love you. 

Lots of love, sincerely yours, best wishes, and thank you. :^)

-Eben Rose, the Flower Kid


End file.
